From Dawn To Twilight
by Cometakeawalkwithme
Summary: When he left her, he promised a clean break. Years after her "death", the Cullens go to Volterra and meet a new, powerful Bella- who isn't what she always was. Will hearts mend? Or will she keep running away from the man who once broke her heart? Stars/Vp
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Thank you for giving my story a chance. This is my first story, so I will be prone to English mistakes. Sorry.**

**Summary: ****In my story, after Edward leaves Bella, the Volturi pay Bella a visit after they hear about her knowing their secret and they like her so much, that they want to protect her. (They are like father figures to her.) So they turn her into a vampire and make her their very own Volturi Princess.**

**Warning: There are minor spoilers about Breaking Dawn, so don't say I didn't warn you about that. Also, NO FLAMERS please. It's really disturbing. And if you don't like the fairy tale crap, then I suggest you don't continue reading, cause there will be a twist in my story that will go that way.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Twilight Saga, Jacob would never have imprinted on **_**her.**_** (I'm not saying who just in case someone missed the warning. As usual.) So in short, I DO NOT own The (AMAZING) Twilight Saga. Sadly.**

**Music: All songs from the David Archuleta CD (I'm not a big fan of him, but when I listened to the songs, I fell in love with it!! ******** )**

**Note: To my previous readers, you may be wondering why you got a story alert on this chapter, that's cause I edited it. I didn't change much, but it would make more sense if you read it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! :D Also, I'm only 12, so I don't have a lot of writing talent compared to all the awesome older writers out there in the TWILIGHT world! **

**Last edited: 5/12/08**

Chapter One: The Beginning

Bella's POV 

I was standing in the meadow; I didn't even know why I chose to be bitten here. This was the place where we had held most of our memories.

I shook my head, this was stupid. Why was I still thinking about him? After the way he had left me, why? I should be cursing him by now, but why did I still pine for him. Had the world no pity for me???

I mean, come on, after _he_ left me, things were bad and I was a zombie for a few months – dead and lifeless. So when I started to find happiness, find someone to replace him – if it was possible – find my own personal sun, that person just had to be a werewolf.

I didn't find out till very late, and by that time, I had retreated back into my shell, unwilling to face the world.

How could you just stand up again so easily and pretend everything was A-ok when you got hurt _that_ many times.

No matter how much the doctor could help, those wounds were bound to leave scars.

After those times, I just wanted to be alone and left in my own world, where no one could hurt me. Again.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice a vampire coming up towards me. I only realized that the vampire was behind me when he wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed and leaned against his chest. Aro.

''Are you ready, Bella?'' he asked me quietly.

I could feel the presence of Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Alec, and of course, Jane standing a few feet away from us. Gianna and Heidi were taking care of things in Italy.

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' I replied, trying to smile. Which of course, came out as a grimace instead.

Aro chuckled, then leaned his head toward my neck, and bit me.

Then…Fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Here****'s the next chapter! Sorry all my chapters are really short, but it's for the time being only!!! :D**

**Warning: There are minor spoilers about Breaking Dawn, so don't say I didn't warn you about that. Also, NO FLAMERS please. It's really disturbing. And if you don't like the fairy tale crap, then I suggest you don't continue reading, cause there will be a twist in my story that will go that way.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Twilight Saga, Jacob would never have imprinted on **_**her.**_** (I'm not saying who just in case someone missed the warning. As usual.) So in short, I DO NOT own The (AMAZING) Twilight Saga. Sadly.**

**Music: T-Shirt by Shontelle Layne**

**Note: To my previous readers, you may be wondering why you got a story alert on this chapter, that's cause I edited it. I didn't change much, but it would make more sense if you read it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! :D**

**The italic words are take****n from Breaking Dawn. I didn't have any words to describe her change, so I took some parts from Breaking Dawn. Please forgive me Stephenie Meyer. Your words were just too superb.**

**Last edited: 5/12/08**

Chapter Two: The Change

Bella's POV

_The pain was bewildering. Exactly that-I was bewildered._

_I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening._

_My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe minutes of the agony, making that much harder to keep up with reality._

_I tried to separate them._

_Non-reality was black, and it didn't hurt so much._

_Reality was red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time._

_Reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't movie because of the pain._

_Reality was knowing there was something so much more important than all this torture, and not being to remember what it was._

_Reality had come on so fast._

_One moment, everything was as it should have been. Surrounded by people I loved. _Well, most of them_. _And the people that loved me._ Smiles. Somehow, unlikely as it was, it seemed like I was about to get everything I'd been fighting for._

The next moment, this pain had come upon me.

The pain was unbearable. It was as if someone had put my whole body on fire. Yet somehow, I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, as quickly as the pain had come, it disappeared. There was this blinding white light, and then the pain was gone. Has three days passed so quickly? I wondered.

My chest felt lighter, as of someone had removed a huge boulder that had been weighing me down. _I _felt different, lighter, and more carefree.

I felt as if I was floating on air. Yes, I felt THAT free.

The light slowly dimmed and the feeling gradually disappeared. Leaving me smiling.

Ahhh, how nice it was to feel like this after those months when _he _had left me, stranded and alone. To face the world by myself.

I had lost all hope of ever feeling happy as I once did again, when Aro, Marcus and Caius appeared on my doorstep, well, more like in front of me.

I still remembered how I met them that faithful day….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooo, is my story any good at all? Or does it actually suck? Please R/R!! **

**Warning: There are minor spoilers about Breaking Dawn, so don't say I didn't warn you about that. Also, NO FLAMERS please. It's really disturbing. And if you don't like the fairy tale crap**** (well, at least to **_**some**_**), then I suggest you don't continue reading, cause there will be a twist in my story that will go that way.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Twilight Saga, Jacob would never have imprinted on **_**her.**_** (I'm not saying who just in case someone missed the warning. As usual.) So in short, I DO NOT own The (AMAZING) Twilight Saga. Sadly.**

**Music: Battle Cry by Shontelle Layne**

**Note: To my previous readers, you may be wondering why you got a story alert on this chapter, that's cause I edited it. I didn't change much, but it would make more sense if you read it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! :D**

**Last edited: 5/12/08**

Chapter Three: How It Became As It Is

Bella's POV

I had been wondering aimlessly around the woods that faithful day, thinking about the past events as usual, when suddenly, the trio appeared in front of me.

They bared all there teeth, their fangs showing quite obviously, in front of me. I just stared at them blankly, before I rolled my eyes and brushed past them.

Did they really think that I was going to pee in my pants? In fact, they looked so funny that I let out a snort as I brushed past them.

Apparently, they were so astounded that with the fact that I didn't bother to run away that they followed me, thinking I didn't know.

It was when I reached the meadow that I broke down and started sobbing. Aro was so surprised by my outburst that he decided that he didn't want to eat my _yet_.

Instead, he sat next to me and asked me what happened, and I, not knowing that they were the royals of the vampire world, told them everything since I thought:

_What difference does it make anyway; I'm just going to get eaten by them._

Boy was I wrong. Once they heard my story, Aro wanted to keep me as a pet, he even asked me for permission. I remembered how I had looked at him and answered, 'I'll be your pet, but I won't follow you home.'

He had been expecting me to start crying and run away, but since I did not do that, he smiled at me and introduced me to Marcus, Caius, Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix whom were hiding in the shadows.

For the first few months, I didn't know about the fact that they were royals, so I actually started to treat them like my father figures. By the time they had told me, I decided that I didn't them to leave me life just like the Cullens did, so I asked them to bite me and to change me so that I could join them.

Marcus and Caius seemed surprised, but they didn't seem to mind, in fact, they welcomed me with open arms.

Aro had somehow expected me to make this decision. Odd. I know.

So the date was chosen and I said my final goodbyes to Charlie and Renee (not that they knew anything about it).

There was a car accident that I supposedly _died_ in to hide my disappearance. Though I didn't know how my body could disappear in a _car crash_. Though as I drifted in the air, I did wonder about my life.

Did anyone miss me in Forks?

More importantly, did _they_ miss me?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Am I good/bad/horrible? Please tell me, I know I said no flames, but you guys could always give constructive criticism!**

**Warning: There are minor spoilers about Breaking Dawn, so don't say I didn't warn you about that. Also, NO FLAMERS please. It's really disturbing. And if you don't like the fairy tale crap (well, at least to **_**some**_**), then I suggest you don't continue reading, cause there will be a twist in my story that will go that way.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Twilight Saga, Jacob would never have imprinted on **_**her.**_** (I'm not saying who just in case someone missed the warning. As usual.) So in short, I DO NOT own The (AMAZING) Twilight Saga. Sadly.**

**Music: Leave (Get Out) & Too Little Too Late by JoJo (I know these songs aren't that new, but I am suddenly in love with it again.)**

**Note: To my previous readers, you may be wondering why you got a story alert on this chapter, that's cause I edited it. I didn't change much, but it would make more sense if you read it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! :D Also, I just wanted to say that the song(s) at every chapter actually has nothing to do with the story, it's just the my latest song choice. LOL.**

**Last edited: 5/12/08**

Chapter Four

The pain had been burning, a perpetual fire that just would not go away, but I could feel it, just dulling, as if everything were finally coming to an end. I felt my strength returning, and finally… it stopped. I waited to make sure that it would not come again, before I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

I was lying in a four-poster canopy bed, inside a large room that I had never seen before. The room was as large as the one floor of the whole Cullen mansion! The walls were of a paneled wood, though they were bare. There were some large beanbag chairs in one corner with a huge bookshelf filled with all sorts of books ranging from my favourite Wuthering Heights to the vampire books written by a new hot author, Stephenie Meyer nearby that. On the other side of the room there was a large stereo with C.D.'s piled haphazardly around the floor and throughout the room. It seemed that there were just as many, if not more (if possible), lying on the floor than Edwa- _his_ collection. Likewise, from what I could see anyway, the also ranged from classical music to pop and country genre music.

Where was I?

'Aro? Marcus? Caius?' I whispered softly, my voice silky. I giggled at the sound of it, since it was mu first time hearing it, and realized that the sound had changed too! My giggle sounded like bells tinkling softly.

There was a door at the side of the room, and I was curious, so I walked (well, more running than walking, since I was a vampire now) across the room; which was humungous. I threw open the door, expecting to see a walk-in wardrobe or a toilet, but to my surprise, saw a wide staircase winding downwards and leading towards the biggest living room I had ever seen.

A huge, flat wall-sized screen was fitted on the wall, and next to it was a little button.

Ignoring the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' that was racing through my mind, I walked towards it, and pressed it.

I gasped when the empty wall beside the screen actually started to slide and revealed a biggest collection of DVDs.

Dumbfounded, I sat on the huge couch that dominated most of the living room. Nearby, there was another door, which I later learnt, was my kitchen. The kitchen would have put the world's best restaurant's kitchen to shame. Seriously.

I shook my head, how unnecessary; I wasn't even going to use the kitchen anytime soon! I mean, since when did vampires cook? Were they planning on heating the blood before they drank it or something? Okay, now that was just weird.

Heading back to my room, I spotted another door at the side of the room that I had missed. I opened it wearily, thinking it would be another unnecessarily big bathroom.

I shook my head even harder now. There was a tub inside the bathroom, complete with all those jets and everything. In my own bathroom! I had to give it to them, vampires sure knew how to enjoy life.

Then, something odd struck me, I had seen the bedroom, living room, bathroom and even the useless _kitchen, _so where was the wardrobe?

I exited the bathroom and leaned against the wall beside it, thinking. Did they really forget the wardrobe? I mean, it was more important than the kitchen and the kitchen was downstairs wasn't it?

Out of the blue, the wall behind me opened, and I fell backwards. If I thought Aro, Marcus and Caius were going to let me fall and hit my head, I was wrong.

Apparently, they had expected it, since my new walk-in wardrobe was cushioned with a thick gold carpet, just like Ed...No, _his_ room was, except softer, and probably more expensive too.

I surveyed my surroundings, and gasped! It was filled with even more clothes that Alice's and Rosalie's closet combined. Maybe even twice the size combined!

Prada.

Burberry.

Gucci.

Louis Vuitton.

Chanel.

Ralph Lauren.

Marc Jacobs.

I let out a deep sighed, before sucking it back in when I spotted myself in the mirror that dominated the east wall.

I had definitely changed.

My skin was like pure, untouched snow. That white. My plain brown hair had turned a silky midnight black, with red streaks in it. My body had changed so much that I could actually be compared to the Cull-_them_ now. Seriously! I had curves which didn't even exist before the change!

My facial features had changed a little, but to me it was a lot. My average (before) lips was full and looked so kissable that I wanted to kiss myself.

**(A/N: I know what you're thinking and no. I don't think it's that disgusting. LOL, but my perverted cousin wanted to put that in as a joke. If it is actually a joke. **_**Not.**_**)**

My face had grown more heart-shaped.

My days of klutziness were officially over. I had grace that could beat even the graceful _her_ any time.

My jet-black hair against my pure white skin. What a contrast!

But most surprisingly, were my eyes, they weren't plain brown, or crimson red like I had expected to see, no, not even topaz like the Cu…_them_, no, they were a deep violet.

As soon as I heard chuckles behind me, my head whipped in that direction. I relaxed a little when I saw it was just the three of them.

In a blink of an eye, they were beside me, each of them taking turns to kiss my forehead.

'You're finally awake!' Aro said.

'We missed you!' said Caius.

'Thought you never would.' Marcus stated. I grinned; leave it to him to ruin the mood.

I heard an 'Ow!' as both Aro and Caius slapped him behind his head.

I giggled, still not getting use to the sound of it.

Then, I put on my maddest face and looked at them and said,

'How much did you guys fish out for all these?' while I waved around the room.

As I had expected, all three of them looked at each other with alarmed expressions on their faces. 'Did I mention how great you look?' Aro said in an attempt to distract me. 'Yeah, you look beautiful,' joined Marcus. Caius just looked sheepishly at the floor.

I couldn't help myself, a grin broke through my face and I started laughing. All of them joined in when they realized I had set them up. Hah!

'Come on guys, I would never get angry with you over this! I love it too much! But please don't spend anymore on me.' I begged. It was already too much.

'Thanks for the tub by the way!' I added in. All of them grinned at me, obviously pleased that they had made my day.

'And why are my eyes violet?' I asked. To my utmost surprise, they were just as confused as I was. In my thinking, I accidentally bumped into Aro.

Electricity flowed through my whole body as I collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath.

**(No not that way, my cousin is perverted, but not me. I mean Aro is like, three thousand years old?! I prefer hundred year old who look like seventeen teen boys better. And they have to be named EDWARD CULLEN. LOL)**

What had happened?

Then, when Aro's voice started to swarm my head, I realized what had happened, I had just absorbed Aro's power. Oh. My. God

How in the world can I do that?!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Shout-out to TheFutureIsNear08, iloveTwilight-KK and Shopper-mania, I luv you guys, thanks for the reviews!!**

**This is chapter is of what is happening to Edward. He doesn't meet Bella in this chapter. So sorry to all of you who had been hoping that would happen. No, it will be soon though, so don't worry. In this chapter, Carlisle convinces Edward to go visit the Volturi with them.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Edward's POV

I sighed in exasperation. Carlisle was trying to convince me to go to Volterra to visit the Volturi with him. Apparently, they had turned "Vegetarian" and he was suspicious, hence, he wanted to pay them a little visit.

Well, who wouldn't be suspicious? The infamous Royals of the Vampire world, turning "Vegetarian"?

The whole family had decided to go except for me. I hardly joined in on any activities since _that day_ we left Forks.

_The day I lied to Bella to let her live._

_The day I tore my heart out and left it there with her._

_The day I left her._

_Alone and __defenseless with no one to protect her. _

I didn't move for a single week when I heard the news of Bella.

She had _DIED_.

From a car crash.

How she could survive James, Victoria and Laurent and survive, but still manage to die from a car crash, I could not understand the irony of it.

Only Bella could mange to confuse me like that, only her.

"Please Edward, you have to get over her, she's dead Edward, DEAD, she won't come back. Let it go, Edward, let it go. " Carlisle said.

I flinched, everyone knew this was a touchy subject and never said anything about it. So why was my supposedly "Father" talking about it.

I couldn't help but let out a roar of pain as I charged outside. Letting my emotions take over me.

I cried, and when I mean cried, I really cried. I didn't know how. I only knew that _my_ Bella was gone.

Removed from the face of Earth.

Gone.

_How could she leave me__? After what I had done for her. I gave her my heart. I left it with her. Now she's gone. I want to follow too. I want to be with her._

So I sat there and thought. If I wanted to be with her. There was only one way.

To leave the world of the Undead.

But the problem was, how?

The others would never lay a finger on me. Much less _kill _me. And I couldn't possibly kill myself without the help of others.

sigh

That's it! The Volturi! If I offend them, they might actually _kill_ me, then I can leave this world.

I hurriedly made my way back to the house. Carlisle was on the couch.

As soon as he saw me, he jumped up.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean it. It just... slipped out." Carlisle apologized.

I shook my head and said, "I think I'll take you on the offer to go to visit the Volturi. Let's go immediately."

Carlisle didn't hide the shock on his face.

_He WANTS to go?! Willingly?! – Carlisle_

_Is he finally letting go? – Rosalie_

_What's with all the emotions? It's so confusing! – Jasper_

_Poor Edward, it must be hard for him. – Emmett_

_Edward's agreeing to go to Italy with us!? That's weird. – Alice_

_My poor Edward! - Esme_

I could here the thoughts of the others upstairs_._

Hmph. They should really learn to control their thoughts, at least around me.

Wait! I have to tell Alice not to see my future, or she'll know.

I went to the room where Alice was currently packing.

I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Alice, could you please not look into the future, at least for the trip?" I asked her.

She answered suspiciously, "Why shouldn't I?"

Shit! What reason? Think Edward think!!

"Um. Oh! The Volturi told Carlisle that they didn't want any fortune telling for the trip. They have a surprise." I answered, hoping that it sounded like the truth.

_That's all? Oh, I wonder __what the surprise is._

Alice didn't sound suspicious at all. Good.

I went to my wardrobe, and started packing; apparently we were going to leave tomorrow morning.

_Wait for me Bella; I'll be with you soon. __So Very Soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I've been getting complaints about how my chapters are too short! Please understand, I'm not**_** that**_** creative, and, I am a first timer so **_**WAIT**_**!!)**

Chapter Six: Carlisle's POV

Edward was finally letting go, I'm so proud of him.

Bella had been gone for almost two years now.

If I told anyone that, they would've scoffed and ignored me.

But to Edward and this whole family, two years was eternity.

ALL of us felt brovken.

Esme was upset over the loss of a daughter.

Emmett and Jasper were upset over the loss of their favorite little sister.

Even Rosalie, whom pretended not to miss Bella, did miss her, though she didn't like to show it.

Alice lost her best friend and sister.

And finally Edward, he had been the most distraught one. He refused to join in on any family activities since that day.

That reminded me, we had better go hunting tonight.

For some reason, I don't like hunting near the Volterra very nice.

In fact, I hate it.

I suspect that something very fishy is going on there.

Since when does the Volturi, hunt animals?

What brought this on?

Why? Was there a motive?

A secret? An alien figure?

Anyway, I needed to find out the cause of the sudden change in mind.

Alice's POV

It's so weird, the fact that the Volturi is going vegetarian now.

And the fact that they wanted to give us a surprise?

Even weirder.

Never mind.

The most surprising thing is that Edward's finally snapping out of it.

Even though all of us had been a little- okay a lot –under the weather.

Edward was still the most affected one of all.

It was inevitable; after all, all of us had seen the way he looked at her.

He loved her.

It was the first time in centuries that we had seen any type of emotion like this flicker across his face every time he looked at Bella.

Even my Jasper said that the emotion he felt from Edward made him want to find me immediately.

I still remembered how Bella would always scold him when he spent money on her.

Edward would always frown.

Funny.

And when Bella accepted the gifts from us and not him.

He felt even more upset.

I know, cause Jasper told me.

Gotta go hunting.

Rosalie's POV

Edward's coming with us to visit the Volturi.

I'm shocked.

He hadn't gotten over Bella's death.

Not that any of us, Cullens, did.

He loved her.

Even I felt guilty when I thought about it.

Bella was always nice to me yet I was mean to her.

I should've known that their love was a thousand times stronger than any other couples'.

When Edward asked us all to leave, all of us except Alice had fought back.

All of us knew why he wanted to leave.

It was then I knew how much he loved her.

I've saw the way he treated her, & to be honest, it was the way I wanted my husband to treat me, the way my friend's husband had treated her.

I admit it now, it's too late, but I know.

I miss Bella.

Jasper's POV

He's coming with us. To Italy.

That's a shocker.

I feel pleased.

Why?

Because I feel guilty.

I think – no, know- that if I had controlled my emotions that day, we could've been with Bella now.

With her in his arms. Alive and well.

I felt what he's feeling, I know how much it pains him to let her go.

But he's finally doing it.

But I still feel something weird emitting out of him.

Something I've never felt before.

I feel uncomfortable but what could go wrong?

Who knows, he may even find someone to replace Bella in his heart.

"Growl" (from next door)

Oops. He heard that.

"Yes, I did" (coming from next door still.

No one will ever replace Bella in his heart.

"Better."

I grinned. Then surprise. I haven't grinned since that day, 2 years ago.

Emmett's POV

My little bro's moving on.

That's good.

Maybe our family could finally get over it too.

Maybe not.

Bella had been my little sister. The sister I never had.

She was the sister that always made me laugh.

Now she was gone.

It was still hard to get use to the fact that she was gone.

Even 2 years later.

I didn't even need Jasper to know that all of us were down in the dumps.

I knew.

Everyone knew by just looking at our expressions.

All of us kept to ourselves since that day on.

Edward the most.

Whenever anyone touched him, he would flinch, like he was being burned.

It made us upset.

All of feel guilty, all thinking that it was our fault.

And it was, partially.

If we had objected from moving then, Bella would still be tripping over invisible things.

I smiled.

Wow. I smiled.

That was different.

Edward's POV

I blocked out everybody's thoughts.

They got me feeling guilty.

Because they didn't know what I was thinking of doing.

And they never would. Or should.

I wanted it that way.

That way, no one got hurt.

I could join Bella.

I could hold her in my arms.

Until then.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, would you mind reviewing please****... I really want to see you suggestions, and feelings.**

**They brighten my day.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Bella's POV

I squealed.

Sooo _cute_!

A unicorn!!

Yippee!! Hooray! Booyah!

Mine!

"What's your name?" I asked

_Haine._

I had been wandering around the forest when I met the most beautiful thing in my life.

A unicorn, named Haine.

Legends say that a unicorn will appear to its chosen one. It's master or mistress.

"It's a beautiful name. My name's Bella. Nice to meet you." I said

_Bella. You are my chosen one. My Mistress._

I gasped. Me, a chosen one? What did that mean?

_Every unicorn has a chosen one. You are mine. I shall protect you from all danger._

Wait, did it just –

_Yes, I can read minds. Just like he can._

How did she know anything about the Cu- them?

_I know all about your past. _

All of it?

_Yes, everything. Can we go back? I need the toilet._

I giggled. Toilet? Why not the bushes.

_I am potty-trained and do not use bushes as my toilet._

I sighed. Very well. Come on.

Wait! Where will you stay?

_I shall live in the empty room next to your penthouse. Fill it with hay. No needles in it. Humans like to say 'like finding a needle in a haystack' __it's not funny to me._

I smiled. Let's go see Aro.

Aro's POV

I have to admit, I'm surprised by how powerful Bella, my little princess is.

I'm used to her being human and falling over and being defenseless.

But now, wow. No words to describe her.

A _unicorn_?!

A unicorn only appeared once in a blue moon.

To someone destined for greatness. Legend has it that unicorns were created to help its Master. Like a dog. But much much better.

"Aro? Marcus? Caius?" Bella was asking, "You still there?"

I glanced at my brothers. They seemed just as shocked as I was.

Even Marcus and Caius had put away their 'dead' faces that they specially reserved for work. Now, there mouths were hanging wide open, and they were staring at the unicorn with wonder.

Suddenly, the unicorn snorted.

Bella cocked her head to one side, as if listening, then she laughed.

"What did Haine say?" I asked, instantly curious.

She laughed once more before telling me, "She said that if you guys didn't shut your mouths, flies will be flying in there soon."

I laughed too. Marcus and Caius, after listening to this, closed their mouths and started asking her questions.

"So, are you participating in the horse race tomorrow since you have a horse now?" Marcus asked.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yup! Haine will hide her horn. Oh! Before I forget, could you please ask people to refrain from touching me these few days, you know, because of my…?"

All three of us, of course, after that day she had absorbed my powers, she had learnt and gained better control over her powers, but she still did not feel comfortable with it.

She also learnt to block other people's power from herself, and now, she was helping us by blocking other vampires' powers that would pose as a threat to us.

Very useful indeed.

She also had absorbed a few other powers to, Marcus's power to see relationships, Jane's power to create pain in other peoples' mind.

Each time, like the first time, she had doubled over as if she had been hit by electricity.

And each time, though she didn't know it, she would always whisper the name 'Edward' softly, as if calling to him before she died.

I knew that Edward was one of the Cullens, one of the sons of Carlisle, my old friend; I also knew that upon hearing that we had turned vegetarian, like them, they had made plans to come to pay a little visit to her.

I knew that that was why Marcus was pleased that she wasn't going to be here the next day, when the Cullens arrived.

If you looked hard enough, behind the hard mask that he always wore, that Marcus actually loved the little girl.

At first, when I had heard about the relationship between one of the Cullens and a human, my brothers and I had gone to Forks to kill her since she knew our little secret now.

But when I arrived there, prepared to kill her, she had just stared at me and rolled her lifeless brown eyes. And when Marcus saw how intense their relationship had been, I couldn't help but want to find out more.

And when I found out the fact that no powers that had to do with the mind could affect her, I wanted to actually use her to make the Volturi even more powerful.

That was my goal for those few months, I put Heidi in charge of taking care of things in Volterra, and the rest of us stayed in Forks for a 'mission'.

But as we got to know Bella better, we couldn't help but start felling for the little girl.

I had remembered thinking:

_How could one little human girl affect us so much?_

I didn't know how she did it, but she just had this power to affect us.

It took us awhile to accept the fact that we actually wanted her to be our daughter, instead of just using her as our tool.

Then, there was the time when she convinced her to stop feeding off humans.

_Flashback_

_We had been in Forks that time, and were hunting in Seattle since Bella made it clear that she didn't want us feeding in Forks._

_We had just captured a little girl, around the age of seven, when she screamed._

_Bella had been in the area and heard the little girl scream._

_She came barreling towards us as fast as she could without tripping on something._

_And when she saw the little girl standing in the corner, ambushed by us, she started to growl at us, and though she wasn't even a vampire then, she looked really ferocious._

_She had grabbed the girl and hugged the little girl protectively, she was about to leave, she had turned around to yell at us:_

_Everyday you tear a family apart with what you do; everyday you take away someone else's loved ones, a sister, a brother, a father, a mother. Have you ever thought how they felt? HAVE YOU? With each person you take away, a heart breaks, a person gone. Think about it._

_And then she was gone._

_She refused to see us for a week, and during that time, we looked through the innocent girls' eyes and heard Bella's voice ringing in our ears, reminding us of what we were doing._

_And that was when we converted to 'vegetarians'._

_Hard as it was to believe that the Volturi was converting to vegetarians, we did it._

_We gave up humans and hunted only on animals. Animals._

I smiled at the memories. It seemed so long ago, centuries ago, not just a few months ago.

"I'm going to go hunting tonight." Bella said, interrupting my thoughts.

All three of us nodded. For some reason, Bella didn't like hunting with others, even us.

The unicorn let out a neigh. It was obvious that it was calling Bella.

She listened again, before waving her hand bye-bye and climbing onto the back of Haine.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the trio looked at one another.

"What's the plan?" Caius asked.

"If Bella is going to the race, she won't be home the whole day, so I guess its okay." I replied.

"Hmph." was all Marcus said.

I sighed. Well what else could we do?

We couldn't just tell our longtime friend to go away because our little princess would be hurt seeing them.

Well, we could but it wouldn't be very nice.

Bella's POV

They were keeping something away from me.

I could tell. I would be the world most dimwitted idiot not to notice them sneaking glances at each other every ten seconds.

But whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad.

So I didn't bother to worry about that.

Instead, I worried about Haine.

_What's there to worry about stupid?_

I smiled sadly. She was like the female version of Jacob.

Jacob, my best friend and my n personal sun.

I felt a pang to my chest as I thought about him.

_How was he? Had he imprinted on someone? What was he doing right now? Was he okay?_

All those questions raced through my minds.

It was nearing dusk.

We had to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just to clarify things a little…**

**The reason why the Volturi was in Forks at first is that they heard of Bella and her relationship with Edward and wanted to kill her as she knew their secret.**

**I think I forgot to say this in my other chapters.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE.**

**Sniff I never will too. So there, I've said it. U can't sue me anymore!! **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (OK, went a bit nuts there.)**

**Any way, please continue reading now that we've cleared this junk up.**

**And also, to those people who don't like the unicorn in my story. **

**DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

**Oh and I got this story's inspiration from the movie 'Stardust'! It's a really nice movie, you should really watch it!**

**To Music ADD; I know! I couldn't help adding about a unicorn, I figured since vampires and werewolves exist, why not unicorns?**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I leaned forward, holding on to Haine's mane as she galloped out of the castle and into the surrounding woods.

I sighed in exhilaration. I could never get use to Haine's speed, which was twice as fast as any normal vampire.

_It's almost time._

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

Slowly, Haine lowered herself so that I had an easier time getting off her back.

"Thank you." I whispered to her.

She neighed in response.

You see, hunting was just an excuse to get out of other vampires' sights.

I didn't hunt animals, in fact, I didn't hunt at all.

I took out my pale white dress that I wore for these occasions.

I changed into it quickly, and then leaned against Haine, whom had lain down and waited for twilight to come.

As I waited, my thoughts couldn't help but drift towards the Cullens, but most importantly, _him_.

I couldn't help it! It always seemed that at times like this, I would think about _him_.

The memories I had with him. The time I had spent with him. The time I had once had with him.

I loved him. And yet I hated him.

I was nuts. Hating and loving the same person. Definitely nuts. And whacked too.

You see, the reason why I have violet eyes is that…

I'm not human.

Or a vampire.

You're thinking, how can that be?

Well, I am a vampire, in a way.

But not a real one.

I'm a star.

I only regained all my memories as a star a few days after Aro bit me. You could say that the bite triggered it.

The full story:

_I was a star. The ones you see in the sky. Except what people didn't know is that stars are actually spirits too. _

_They have bodies and everything._

_We're pretty, even prettier than vampires, which I found ironic, since we didn't even need the beauty for anything._

_The Sun was our God. _

_The Sun was called __Goddess of stjärnor, which meant Goddess of stars._

_And her name was Lys. It meant Light. _

_But most importantly, she was my mother._

_Stars cannot have children, because all stars are women. No men at all. Sexist, I know._

_But anyway, it was a rare case when stars had children, because stars are created __when giant gas clouds start to clump together and collapse in upon themselves._

_Haine was sent by my mother, you probably wouldn't know it, but stars are very important. _

_Without stars, there will not be any heat and/or light._

_You will be living in darkness. You probably wouldn't even exist to begin with._

_Anyway, back to the story._

_When the goddess of stars had a daughter, it created an uproar._

_Stars everywhere talked about it, gossiping like old human women. _

_BTW, we can change our forms to fit in anywhere._

_But mostly, we stayed in the skies, where we shone brightly at night, giving out light and heat along with Lys._

_When stars are created, they are given a hollow rock by Lys. It becomes their home and they can decorate it any way they want._

_And the amount of light a star gives out varies, as it depends on how happy the stars are. Usually, we stars are contented, and shine brightly._

_We don't eat; we survive by just being happy._

_Since I regained my memories, I would change into my star form and go up to the skies and just be a star._

_Lys, she wanted me to call her that, wanted me to stay with her, but I felt too much attached to Aro, Marcus and Caius to leave them now._

_So, I made a deal. Every fortnight, I will change into a star and go back and live with them._

_How I landed on earth, you ask._

_Just to get the record straight, stars are given the choice of what age we want to remain the rest of our lives as when we reach the age of eighteen. _

_We can still be hurt, but only if we are on Earth. But, we never fall sick._

_Well, I had been lounging in my home, when a meteor had hit me, sending me barrelling towards earth._

_There was no chance that I would survive, so, she let me be reborned as a human._

_Cliché. _

_I know._

_The only thing I had decided to keep in my vampire form from my star form was my violet eyes._

Suddenly, something nudged me out of my thoughts.

_There's someone coming! Hurry change and go up!_

I looked around. My keen sense of smell detected a few vampires coming my way.

And I also detected a familiarly sweet smell.

No, it couldn't be. My mind was just playing tricks on me again, I was sure.

I hurriedly changed into my clothes and left my other clothes hidden behind a fern. I sincerely hoped no caterpillar would get to it before I did.

Then, I changed into my star form.

It was very risky, I knew, changing myself into a star with people near, but if I didn't hurry, I knew they were bound to find me, and then I wouldn't be able to do anything then.

Why was it risky, you ask? The answer is because changing into a star included me shining very bright. And my definition of bright is really much, much more brighter than yours will ever be.

The vampire smells were growing stronger by the second, meaning only one thing, they were coming, and fast.

Fortunately, I summoned my power and I changed before anyone could get a glimpse of Bella Volturi changing into a bright light.

If the vampire was close enough, he probably would have just seen a bright light, and be blinded with it.

That person would see nothing.

Edward's POV

We had stopped to hunt on our way to Volterra.

We spotted a forest near the castle where we thought was a suitable place to hunt and had decided to hunt there for the time being.

That was when I smelt it.

At first I only smelt it vaguely, thinking it was just some other vampire hunting, but as it got stronger, I instantly recognised it.

The smell of flowers. Freesias. And lilies.

Bella's scent.

I couldn't believe my nose.

I thought I was imagining things and when I heard the thoughts of the others too, I only believed it.

_Dude, do you smell that?_

_Bella? _

_Wait, isn't this smell Bella's?_

_The smell! Its Bella's for sure._

_Oh god! It's her!_

I ran towards the smell. And was quickly followed by my four brothers and sisters and my parents.

I let my instincts take over me.

Running swiftly like the wind, I realised that the scent was coming from a nearby clearing, and oddly, there was a bright light shining.

Then, just as I stepped into the clearing, a blinding white light appeared in front of me.

Then, as quick as it came, it disappeared too.

I could hear the thoughts of the others. They were all confused.

When I could see again, I glanced at my surroundings.

In a way, it resembled our meadow, the meadow where we shared our memories.

It reminded me of those times.

There was a white mare standing in the middle of the meadow.

When I went closer, it suddenly neighed and took off into the forest.

I sighed, and then I smelt it

Bella's scent. Again.

It was coming from behind a fern, was she hiding there?

But no, I quickly realised that it was just her clothes.

What were her clothes doing here?

Alice looked confused.

"Didn't she die in the car accident?"

Carlisle nodded, and beside him, Esme actually looked disappointed and sad.

I understood, it seemed as though she had been right there, with the way her scent was.

"We'd better get back to the hunt now Edward." Carlisle told me.

I nodded.

It took awhile before the fact kicked in.

If her clothes were here, it meant that she wasn't dead yet!

She was alive and well! But what was that blinding white light that we had just witnessed just now then?

Never mind, if there was a chance that Bella was still alive, I wouldn't give up hope just yet.

I would find her if it meant travelling to the ends of the world.

"So Edward, I heard there's going to be the annual horse race tomorrow at Volterra. Wanna go? I heard that it's quite a big deal." Emmett asked, after he decided to dismiss the fact that Bella was still alive.

Apparently, he was feeling confused and didn't want to think about it for the time being.

But by the look on everyone's faces, I didn't need Jasper to know that every last one of us was feeling hope.

Then, I remembered Emmett's question.

Sure, why not. After all, if it was a big deal, there was a chance that I would see Bella there, if she was alive.

We hunted for awhile before we retired to a nearby hotel, I know we could've just stayed with the Volturi, but it just didn't feel right.

Just before the sun rose, I was staring out of the window, looking at the small clearing and reminiscing about last night's events, when I swore I saw the blinding bright light appear again.

With my keen sense of sight, I saw a dark-haired girl whom looked no older than eighteen, appear and reach behind the ferns for something, was she searching for the clothes, I wondered?

If she was, she wasn't going to find it since I had brought it home and it was lying beside me right now.

She looked around for awhile, before giving up.

I think she really was looking for the pile of clothes.

Why? I wondered, why would she want the clothes that had Bella's scent on it?

Was she Bella?

I inspected her more closely, it couldn't be, I noticed that the girl had black hair, not brown like Bella's, and for some weird reason, I actually felt disappointment.

It was then I noticed that the white mare I had seen last night was standing right next to her. And if I saw correctly, it seemed as though the mare was speaking to her.

Suddenly, she looked directly ahead, at me.

Could she see me? Impossible, I shook my head, even if she did, she would only think that I was some stranger looking out of my window.

But then, after she looked at me, she hurriedly climbed onto the horse's back, and disappeared.

Well, normal humans would have think she just disappeared into thin air, but I knew better then to think that, it was obvious that she was not human, and by the speed the mare had moved, I think that the horse was no normal thing too.

But there was only one thing that could outrun vampires, and that was a unicorn.

In my whole 100 years of living, I have never seen a unicorn before.

I needed more information, and fast, somehow, I felt as if I knew the dark-haired girl from somewhere.

I quickly ran out of my room, knocked on Carlisle and Esme's room door, borrowed one of the encyclopaedias on mythical creatures that was written by a vampire (not that any human knew).

I looked at its contents.

_Vampires……Page 1-50_

_Fairies……….Page 51-100_

_Imps…………Page 101-150_

_Elves………..Pages 151-200_

_Pixies……..Pages 201-250_

_Witches…..Page 251-300_

_Warlocks…Page 301-350_

_Unicorns…Page 351-356_

_Stars……...Page 357-368_

I was surprised, stars?

I knew about stars, but I didn't know that stars were like us.

I was also surprised by the number of pages it had. It was then I realized that unicorns also had a few pages only.

I knocked myself on the head, I was checking about unicorns. Not stars.

I flipped to page 351. There were many things about unicorns.

_Unicorns are mythical creatures that are very rare. Unicorns only appear to their master or mistress. It is said that unicorns were created by the stars._

There it was again. Stars.

_Unicorns are faster than any other living creature, even stars. _

Were stars that important? I didn't even hear of it before this.

_Legends say that the first unicorn appeared when Jesus Christ was alive, the unicorn helped him in many ways, but it took on the appearance of a normal horse. A master or mistress of a unicorn is a very important person. The last unicorn sighted was in the late thirties._

Now that was a really long time ago.

_Unicorns are sent by Lys, the creator of all living things. Also know as goddess of stars._

Lys?

_Legends say that Lys is the sun we see at night and day. To whom she deems as important, that person will be given a unicorn, to guide them, to protect them, and also be their companion._

If what this book said was true, then that dark-haired girl I spotted just now must have been very important to get a unicorn.

_Unicorns have horns which are rumoured to be able to cure any sickness or illness, with just a touch of their horns. A unicorn can disguise itself as anything; so long it is in the form of a horse. A unicorn will obey its master or mistress, no matter what its master or mistress asks it to do. A unicorn is powerful in many ways, it has very good senses, even stronger than vampires, whose senses are considered very good already. A unicorn can also read the mind of others. Its way of communication with its master or mistress is that it can pass the message by sending the message to the master or mistress's brain. When it wants to communicate to others, the method of communication will be the same. It has been tested and proven that other horses that are not unicorns will obey the unicorn and its chosen one. _

Just then, Carlisle came in. I quickly slammed the book shut and looked up.

"We have to head to see the Volturi now if you want to catch the annual horse race later. Esme and I will stay at the castle while you guys go watch the race, okay?" he said.

I nodded.

Bella's POV

When I came back, I couldn't find my clothes.

Which if you thought about it, was very odd.

Why would the vampires who came last night take my clothes?

I had been hunting around, looking for my clothes just in case they just flew away or something, when Haine nudged me.

_Look West at the nearby hotel. There's someone staring._

I immediately looked west, and lo and behold, I spotted familiar topaz eyes. They were too familiar and brought back a feeling of nostalgia.

I shook my head, clearing all my thoughts, what if he had seen me come back?

No, he couldn't have, right? Somehow, I managed to convince myself that it was just some vampire looking out of a window, no big deal.

I hurriedly climbed onto the back of Haine and galloped back.

My fathers would want to get me ready for the competition.

But yet somehow in my heart, something was stirred, as if something big was going to happen.

The thing was, what thing?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for your support guys but I just wanted to let you know that my holiday is coming to an end soon (****tomorrow) and I won't be able to write as often as I am going to have a really, really big exam in October.**

**Thanks for reading! And to those of you who just like putting my story on story alert and don't bother to write a review, please do make an effort to send me a review. I would really appreciate this. **

**P.S: I used Google Translator to translate some of the conversation to other languages so if it's wrong, I'm very sorry for any mistake.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I applied the lotion that I had created specially for this occasion.

A lotion that stopped vampires from sparkling under the sun.

I had been fed up when I had to wear long sleeved shirts when the sun was sunny, so I had stayed home for three days trying to create this antidote and finally, I did it!

When I had ran up to my fathers and told them the news, they had thought I was joking at first, but when I demonstrated its use; they believed me and congratulated me on my accomplishment.

They were planning to call all civilized vampires to come to Volterra where we would hold a ball to tell everyone of this piece of news and also introduce me to the whole vampire community.

This ball was to be held about two weeks from today and just thinking about it made me excited, and of course sad too.

Because this meant that the Cullen were going to see me as a vampire, at least I knew that I wouldn't be weak little Bella anymore, I would be the all new Princess of the Volturi, more powerful than ever.

As I pulled back my long red-streaked jet-black hair into a neat bun with a hair net, I thought about this morning's upcoming race.

From what I knew, I would be winning this race. I hoped it wouldn't be because of Haine because I didn't want to take advantage of her powers.

I put on my helmet and tucked my hands into a pair of black gloves.

I laughed as I heard Jane being scolded by Haine for not putting the horse shoes properly.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad. The breeches/jodhpurs actually looked good on me.

I headed to the main room, where m fathers were currently at. I was surprised, I mean, that place was usually used only when we had guests, and from what I knew, no one was coming anytime soon, although in a few weeks time, the whole place would be filled with vampires getting ready for the ball.

Were there going to be guests? No, I shook my head, if there were, my fathers would have warned me in advance.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, you guys essere prossimi alla gara?"

**(Aro, Marcus, Caius, will you guys be coming to the race?) **

I asked them in Italian.

Ever since I had learnt the language, I had fallen in love with it. Other than that, I had learnt a few other languages other than this.

They turned toward me and Marcus answered, "Mi dispiace Bella, ma abbiamo alcune questioni di andare in e non può andare alla gara di oggi."

**(I'm sorry Bella, but we have some matters to go into and cannot go to the race today.)**

I was disappointed; this was my very first race! Although I tried to hide it, my fathers must've seen them because Caius hurriedly added, "Abbiamo consentito Felix, Heidi, Jane, Alec Demetri e di avere la giornata però. Essi andranno con voi per la corsa. Abbiamo bisogno di Gianna così non abbiamo potuto lasciarla andare, spero che non mente."

**(We allowed Felix, Heidi, Jane, Alec and Demetri to have the day off though. They will be going with you to the race. We need Gianna so we couldn't let her go, I hope you don't mind.)**

I smiled; at least the others were coming to watch. I would definitely be getting many cheers then.

I waved goodbye and headed to Haine's room to saddle her up (Haine was getting fed up with Jane) and then prepare for the race.

Aro's POV

I felt very guilty, not telling Bella about the fact that the Cullens were coming, but last I heard they were only going to be visiting us and then they would head back.

I hoped that they were going to stick with the plan because I didn't think I could handle the stress of keeping anything from Bella any longer.

It was bad enough that we could not go to Bella's first race, as we needed to talk to the Cullens. It would be worse if we had to miss anything else.

I knew that it was not only me that was feeling guilty. Seated to the left and right of me, were Marcus and Caius, and from the looks on their faces, they must be feeling immensely guilty too.

But what could we do, telling Bella would only make matters worst.

I heard a knock on the door. Gianna entered saying, "Bella er gået, kan vi lade Cullens i nu?" **(Bella has left, can I let the Cullens in now?)**

She spoke to me in Danish, one of the few languages that the Cullens did not know.

I nodded and asked her to lead them in, but not before I told my brothers, "Block dit sind, vi ikke ønsker at fortælle dem om Bella eksistens endnu. Hun fortalte os om ikke at lade dem vide, indtil dagen for bolden." **(Block your minds, we don't want to let them know about Bella's existence yet. She told us not to let them know till the day of the ball.)**

After an incident where the Cullens had found out a secret of mine because of Edward, I had learnt to block my mind so that he would know no more.

I hurriedly put on my happy face, and noted that my two brothers put on their poker faces.

Carlisle and his wife came in first, followed by their five different children. Edward came in the last and I took a long look at him.

So this was the Edward that left Bella. He was certainly _cute_, as other human teenagers would say, and also very _hot_. (I didn't understand the teenager lingo. I only learnt a bit from Bella.) But I didn't think that he was a player. He didn't look much like it.

From what I heard from Bella, players will always have a cocky grin on their faces and act like a know-it-all. Edward here, didn't look cocky, in fact, he actually looked _excited_. I wondered why.

"Ahem." I heard Carlisle clearing his throat, which pulled me out of my trance.

I looked at him, and then at my brothers, apparently all three of us had had the same thought, and had been staring intently at Edward, who seemed a bit confused.

He must be wondering why we were appraising him so intently just now.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and of course, Edward. Welcome to Volterra." I said, smiling.

"Thank you Aro, we came here to ask about your change in…diet. What was the reason for the change?" Carlisle replied.

I grinned even wider, remembering the past, "Well, someone very important convinced me that what I was doing was hurting many people and told me to stop." I looked at Marcus and Caius, they too were smiling.

The whole Cullen family looked confused. Then Carlisle looked at Edward, obviously wanting him to find out who the person was. I felt tugging in my mind, most probably Edward trying to read his mind. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

His face was contorted into a funny expression. He actually looked like a mule we had seen a few years ago.

The Cullens stared at me with confused faces. "Edward looks like a mule when he does that face." I explained, Emmett looked at his face, and burst out laughing too.

"So, what's the surprise?" Alice asked.

I was extremely confused. What surprise?

I looked at the other Cullens, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle looked confused.

Edward just looked guilty.

Oh god, did she mean the ball? But how could she have known? Oh, she was the physic.

"The surprise is that in two weeks time, we will be hosting a ball here as there is an announcement to be made by us. A very important one. We hope that you will come, is that possible?" I said.

The Cullens face cleared and Carlisle nodded.

"Two weeks time you say?" he asked. I nodded, what was he planning?

"Do you think that we could stay here till then?" he asked.

Stay here?! But, Bella would know that we lied to her then! Oh god, what were we going to do?!

I exchanged frantic glances with Marcus and Caius.

Maybe if I asked them to stay in a hotel and make sure that they wouldn't be in the same place as Bella was, Bella wouldn't even notice.

Perfect!

Just then, the big one, Emmett, looked at his watch, then jumped up and told me, "If you'll excuse me Aro, Marcus and Caius, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and I need to go somewhere." I nodded, thinking that they wanted to go sightseeing or exploring.

Then, they children dashed out and I proceeded to talk to Carlisle with Marcus and Caius.

Bella's POV

I got ready while I waited for the gun shot to give the signal that the race had started, when out of the blue, I smelled vampires coming my way, I didn't even know that the race had started until Haine gave a whinny, people were staring at me, wondering why I hadn't moved.

I looked up and saw the other racers far ahead in front of me.

I gave the signal for Haine to start. She started at a slow gallop as I felt stares boring into my back.

I was thinking about the vampires I had smelt earlier, they seemed familiar somehow, but I couldn't place my finger on where I had smelt that scent before.

I didn't even know why I was so paranoid, I mean, this was a big race, many vampires would come and watch it. Nothing special.

So I dismissed the suspicions lurking in my mind and concentrated on the race. I saw the expressions on each of the racers' faces and knew what they were thinking,

_Stupid girl. I already won her so easily. She's so far behind; she won't even have a chance at winning._

I growled involuntarily, did they really think I was going to give up so fast? The answer was, no.

I nudged Haine, encouraging her to go faster, when a sickly sweet smell entered my nostrils, but I ignored it and continued my race.

I could feel the wind in my face, I sighed, and it felt so good.

Very quickly, we caught up with the other racers and started to pull ahead in front of them.

Very briefly, I smiled at them before giving Haine permission to go faster.

I could hear the announcer's voice somewhere behind me saying,

_And number 7 makes a brilliant comeback. I swear, I've never seen someone make such a quick comeback, especially a young girl like this. If she continues at this pace, we'll know for sure whose going to win._

I grinned wider as I saw the expressions on the other racers' face. Brilliant, definitely a Kodak moment.

As I raced past the finishing line, I smiled, I could hear all of them cheering for me, some people staring in disbelief, and some people groaning, obviously losing to some bet the made.

Who said that someone couldn't make a comeback?

Who needed love anyway?

And that was when I saw him.


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

A/N: So sorry for not writing for so long. I think you can keep those stakes and forks, because I'm finally writing now! Anyway, I just wanted to clear one things up. Read below for more information.

**Me: Sniff (I had just received a flame) Why do people send flames to me?! I hate them!**

**Mini-Me: Now, now, you know you don't. You just hate the flamers. I know what it feels.**

**Me: You do? You felt as if you were crushed into a million pieces and your heart was breaking when you received those flames?**

**Mini-Me: Well…..Maybe, not **_**as strong**_**. But I did.**

**Me: Look. If you don't like the unicorn idea (most flames were about that), don't read it or send me a review telling me you don't like that. I'm definitely NOT going to change the whole thing just for you. And, if you can take vampires and werewolves, why not unicorns?**

**There, I'm done. Thanks for reading. I still CANNOT believe how many reviews I have gotten for just this story alone!**

**Oh, and I just listened to Cruella De Vil by Selena Gomez, and I have to admit, she's kinda good! I actually didn't like her for trying to replace Miley in the Disney World, but she's nice. Go check out her songs (and Miley's) on YouTube, you won't be disappointed, I promise. (Heck! I sound like a walking ad for Disney!)**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter Ten**: **Edward's POV

I just stood there, motionless, staring at the dark-haired girl's violet eyes.

I knew she was a vampire, from her flawless white skin. But, other than that, she showed no other signs of being a vampire.

She wore no cloak, just typical horse racing attire, but it showed off quite a fair bit of her skin, and _she wasn't sparkling_!

And her _eyes,_ why were they violet, instead of gold or even _red?!_

She looked sad, but then her expression changed and she looked livid now.

But, the thing about her which attracted me the most was her scent.

So floral, like Bella, my love's. Like freesia and lavender combined. It made me want to pull her in my arms and bury my head in her hair.

And also, I couldn't read her mind. Like Bella, I sighed.

I heard Jasper and Alice's train of thoughts somewhere in the back of my head. They, too had problems with using their powers on the girl.

Typical! Trust Alice to try and find out a stranger's future when she hadn't even _spoken_ to her yet.

Come to think of it, she looked very much like Bella, but I had to remind myself like I had done earlier, Bella did not have black hair. And she was _dead._

But a part of me still fought back, refusing to admit that that was the truth.

_What about that scent yesterday, huh? _That part of me said.

The logical, realistic side of me was screaming, _Maybe it was just that girl!_

Eager to win the other side that insisted that Bella was still alive and well. Yes, that was just it. No other reasons, right?

Upon closer inspection, I realized her hair was indeed dark. She had pulled her black red-streaked hair into a bun, and I could see it peeking out from under the helmet, due to the wind when she was racing.

It took me a moment to realize Emmett was poking me in the ribs.

"Dude, the winner reminds me of Be- _her._ And why the heck is she staring at you? Ooooh, she's actually kinda hot!" he said.

I blinked; it had been awhile since Emmett had made this kind of remarks. And he still sounded like a five-year-old child doing it too. I chuckled out loud.

And if Emmett's remark hadn't made Alice, Jasper and Rosalie's head turn, my chuckle did. They looked at me as if I had grown another head.

As if a string was pulling me towards her, I turned my head to look at the dark-haired beauty. Wait a minute; did I just call that stranger a beauty? No! I had never called anyone else but Bella a beauty, and knowing this fact, I immediately started to feel immensely guilty.

The dark-haired _maiden_, was riding on her white mare towards the winner's ring. Somehow, that mare seemed to look _very_ familiar, but I couldn't just put my finger on where I had seen a white mare.

I could hear the losers' thoughts in my head. And all of them were either feeling angry at themselves for losing to a _barely adult girl_, or thinking pitifully for themselves.

I allowed my eyes a quick break from the winner of the race, to see Jasper feeling kinda woozy.

My forhead creased.

"Jasper, are you feeling unwell? You don't look very well." I asked.

He looked at me for awhile, before thinking:

_Too many emotions. Anger, lust, pity, annoyance…everything all at once. I haven't felt this way since a long long time._

I looked at his face once more, and I believed him.

I suddenly heard a loud cheering and whooping sound and turned my head back to the winner's circle, where the dark-haired beauty was just being crowned winner of the 2010 **(I'm not sure what year is it supposed to be so…)** Annual Horse Race.

And Jane, Heidi, Demetri, Alec and Felix of the _Volturi_, were cheering for the winner.

_What the hell are they doing here?_

Apparently, from my siblings' thoughts, they had noticed the new cheerleaders of the dark-haired beauty.

Come to think about it,

The girl smiled at the crowd while waving her arm around, the other arm holding the trophy she had just received.

There were flashes from cameras as photographers tried to take pictures of her.

I was right; she didn't sparkle at all when the flashes went off. She even posed for the cameras, and I didn't need to know that everyone was enjoying the little show in front of them.

Somehow, this sparked off anger in me. I was shocked, I had never felt this way since…since….Bella was courted by her many, many suitors.

I lowered my head, not noticing that the beauty had done so too.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so guess what I got a few days ago…..Another FLAME?! Seriously, does nobody ever read the author's note?! God! It's so frustrating! **

**But…..thanks tone of my readers, jaydeesgirl, who wrote "****Loved it! Dont worry about the flames. Its ok. Just keep on doing what your doing! I LOVE the unicorn! Update soon!" I have decided to ignore the flames and continue writing.**

**BTW, soz for the late update, and also I won't be writing so often now, as my mum, who used to stay out every Friday (that's when I write my stories), has decided to 'train' me for my big exam, and is not going to stay out anymore. But on the bright side, in replacement, she's going to stay out the **_**whole **_**weekend every 2 weeks. I think. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to all the readers who have read my storyand left me reviews! I got more than a 100 reviews in 33 days! A record for me!! (Well, this is my 1****st**** story, so what am I talking about?)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Same time, but in Bella's POV

_He_was here, along with the rest of the Cullen 'children'. (I doubted that they could still be considered as one, at the age they were. Well, Emmett definitely could still be called one, at his childish character.)

I could hear Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec and Heidi cheering for me in the back of my head as I sat there, on Haine, thinking about this.

It was only then when I realized that Aro, Marcus and Caius must have meant the Cullens when they said 'guests'.

How dare they!! Not telling me about the Cullens coming, it was downright rude!

Ed-, _he_, was looking at me. I inspected him closely.

He didn't seem to have changed that much, as much as I hated to admit it, he still looked like a Greek god, but there was something about his expression that made him different.

Must've been because of his _distractions_.

He was staring at me too, I noticed, along with the rest of the Cullen children.

All of them must be confused because of my non-sparklyness, violet eyes, and of course, why the Volturi was clapping for me as if their lives depended on it.

I heard Emmett say something, I only heard the words _winner and kinda hot._

Edward, listening to this, laughed.

This alone was enough proof that I had been dreaming after all. They weren't _really_ missing me, or ready to welcome me with open arms. They were happy, maybe even because I was gone from their world.

Yep, that was it. That was the reason; they probably did this at every new town they moved to. Find a girl, make her fall in love with one of them, before they disappear from her life, taking her broken heart with them.

And somehow, even though I knew this piece of information before today, this piece of information stilled saddened me.

The crowd's chanting of my name broke me out of my silent reverie and dragged me out to the reality. Without saying anything, Haine knew my intentions and brought me to the stage.

I swiftly and agilely dismounted Haine, landing neatly on the ground with no sound.

Flashes and clicks sounded around the whole place as reporters and tried to get pictures of me, I posed like a supermodel I could be, and waved my trophy around. I smiled at the cameras, knowing that most of this pictures would end up on the newspaper's headlines tomorrow.

And not to mention all over the internet too.

I wonder if he recognized me. I actually wished he didn't.

How odd.

I bowed my head, not knowing that he did the same.

He didn't love me. Not now, not before, not _ever._

_I had to accept that fact now._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but you have to understand, I've got exams next month!! In Singapore, we call these exams Prelims, and if you know anyone from Singapore, ask them about PSLE, the exams I'll be sitting for in October… So hang on there, I'll try and update sooner than later. **

**Okay, this is a shout-out to cassandrajane, the author of Crescent Moon. This story is just pure gold! **

**UPDATE **_**NOW**_**!!**

**If you have not read it yet, you should go read it NOW!**

**Go on, go read it, but open it in another tab, and read **_**my**_** story first. Just kidding, if you really wanna check it out, I don't mind! Just remember to read my story later on…;P**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Bella's POV

When the prize giving ceremony was _finally _over, I changed out of my riding clothes and into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue flowery mini dress that reached somewhere in the middle of my butt.

The outfit was simple but sweet, and stated the fact – this girl's sophisticated _&_ sexy. I liked that.

But when I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't find it _that_ pleasing anymore.

It wasn't anything like the other girls always complain about, like, _This jeans make my butt look big!_ or _I look like a potato in this top! _kind of problem.

No, the fact that it looked _too good on me and it was too __**blue!**_

Now, that was a problem… Even though I was a vampire, I was half star too. That meant I hadn't gotten the 'forget about your human past' trait.

Definitely _not_.

In fact, if you asked me if I remembered how boring classes were back then, I would have still remembered.

Just kidding.

No, but in fact, I could remember even better now. I could remember what I did back then when I was three, heck, I even knew what I did when I was _two!_

Trust me, no human _or_ vampire can say they've got that good a memory.

So all this concluded to the fact that I could remember everything _he_, had said to me. All the lies.

I bet that when he said that I looked good in blue, it was a lie too.

I knew that at any moment now, the Cullens would come barging in to the changing room to get some answers. It was only a matter of time.

So I decided not to give them a chance to see my temporary changing room, took a deep breath, and walked out.

I would have liked to say that I didn't care about the fact that I was going to see the Cullens soon – in fact, _too soon _for me – didn't faze me at all.

But of course if I said that, I would have been telling a lie.

A humongous lie.

The truth was, I was so nervous, that I could almost hear my heart beating in my ears, and I was a _vampire._ At least, on the outside.

As I walked by, I had a great idea. If I was going to see the Cullens, I was going to let them see me in all my glory, even if they didn't know who I was.

I wasn't going to let them remember the weak old Bella, the one that had been tricked and victimized, no, I was going to let them see the new me, the new me that was the Princess of the Volturi, with the Volturi guards as my friends and the Volturi itself, as my fathers.

That would shock them. Obviously, it would shock anyone who knew me before the change.

I knew that Charlie and Renee were still upset over my 'death', but I also knew they would get over it. I had gone to check on them from time to time, even though they weren't my real parents.

Renee had Phil, so I wasn't that worried about her. I was more worried about Charlie.

Charlie.

He had no one except me. And now I was gone too.

I cheered myself up with the fact that Billy and his friends were there to accompany him after I was gone.

Come to think of it, it had been 2 months since I last saw Charlie!

I paused in my tracks, thinking…..

So it was decided, I would go to Forks as a 'tourist' for 2 weeks and return in time for the ball held for me. So long I didn't cross the border, everything would be fine.

Going to Forks would give me a chance to see all my friends, but they would probably be in college now.

Wait a minute! They would be home since it was summer. I shook my head, being a vampire really made you lose track of time.

I thought a little while, would my little 'visit' let everyone know I'm alive (or dead, depends on how you look at it)?

Then, I remembered the reflection I had seen in the mirror just now.

Black hair with red streaks, instead of plain brown ones.

Violet eyes in place of my plain Jane brown ones.

An hour-glass figure instead of a block of wood shaped body.

Full, plump lips instead of thin, normal ones.

I smiled. The only thing that the old and new Bella shared was the pale skin. I hadn't changed my color that much. My skin color was still the same, less pale than the other vampires, same as the old Bella, but much clearer skin.

I turned and walked towards the stables, where Haine was currently residing in.

I didn't even have to enter the stables, Haine, sensing my intentions, had already come out to greet me.

I stroked her nuzzle and smiled again when I realized one thing.

_I wasn't going to see the Cullens after all._

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Sucked? Rocked? Tell me?!**

**Q: When is Bella going to meet Edward?**

**A: Soon, probably in the next 3 or 4 chapters. **

**So I repeat once more, hang in there! LOL! ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the late update, but now I have 2 exams to study for, one next month and the major one in October..**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**

**I can't take it anymore, there's just so much stress! So take pity on me and don't go kill me just yet!**

**P Anyway, enjoy! **

**BTW, my current music obsession is Miley Cyrus's new CD 'Breakout', quite good! & Miranda Cosgrove's song on the iCarly playlist. She's quite a good singer. I like her song 'Stay My Baby' and 'About You Now'. Oh, and also the song 'Face In The Hall' by The Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Edward's POV

Right after the prize giving ceremony, we decided to find the Volturi (Part of anyway) that were here.

I was still thinking about the dark-haired maiden when I stopped in my tracks.

I didn't even know her _name_, so why was I thinking so much about her.

I frowned and Jasper looked at me curiously, wondering what the cause of the sudden change of mood was.

I ran my hand in my already tousled hair.

Just _what_ was it about her that made me so interest in her??

Her similarity to Bella, my love?

Her beauty that called out to me so much?

That was _part_ of the reason, so what was the other half?

Darn, that was one of the questions that even _I_ couldn't answer.

"Edward!" I heard someone call my name.

My head shot up to find the source of the voice. Oh, it was Alice!

But then I looked more closely at her, her eyes were frantic.

Why?

Then I heard her thoughts,

_I can't get any visions! What happened? Did the Volturi get a new guard?_

I shook my head, if that were true, I wouldn't be able to read her thoughts at all, and I was listening to Alice's thoughts now.

Out of the blue, I heard another voice in my head. A voice that I hadn't heard in ages, _years_, soft and sweet, it resembled Bella's a lot, just much more clearer, and slightly more tinkly.

It was as if my brain was the radio and the connection wasn't good – I could only get a few words, not even a full sentence.

_Blue….F..rks…..Culle...Arlie_

**(In case you don't understand it, he's hearing only a bit of Bella's thoughts. Don't ask why, you'll understand soon enough.)**

Blue, my favorite color on Bella, I still remembered the night I told her that.

Forks, where everything happened.

Cullens, us.

Charlie, Bella's father.

Everything made sense yet it didn't too! How could it be?

Just _who_ was it?

Suddenly, I felt Alice go stiff all the sudden.

My head spun to face her. She was having a vision.

I entered her head and watched the vision with her.

_Vision in Alice's head_

_The Bella-look/smell-alike girl, the dark-haired beauty was wearing a simple white dress and standing in a room surrounded by white. _

_Her dark hair contrasted with her pale white skin and white room._

It was a shock, but I recognized the background.

Our house in Forks.

_She walked around the house, touching everything, gently, softly, as if they were things that would break with a simple touch._

_She suddenly stopped and turned in one direction, _

I knew what she was looking at immediately.

The piano. The one I had played numerous compositions on.

The one I played Bella's lullaby on.

_She walked up to the piano – faster than her speed just now, so fast that she was a blur, even for my vampire eyes._

_The girl used her hands to lift the white sheet that covered the grand piano, so it floated in the air before landing gently near her._

_She used long, elegant fingers to lift the top up and stroked the keys like it was a newborn baby._

_Looking at it with gentle eyes, she sat down on the chair, closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

_Then she started playing on the piano._

It wasn't her playing that shocked me, but it was the fact that she started playing _Bella's lullaby_!

I had never let anyone except my Bella and family hear it, much less teach it to anyone.

So how did she know how to play it?

_As the composition came to an end, she suddenly slammed her fist on the keyboard, making a sound._

_Next, she threw her fists over her eyes. And cried._

_Liquid droplets oozed out of the corners of her eyes, and she sobbed, putting her head on her crossed arms that were folded on the keyboard._

_She was mumbling something, but it was too soft even for my vampire ears._

"_Edward.."_

The vision ended abruptly. Leaving me still with shock.

It took me a moment before I realized that Alice was standing just as still as me, with Jasper cupping her face in his hands. Then, she broke down and started tearlessly sobbing too.

I just stood there, staring into space.

There were so many questions without answers that I wanted to know.

How did she know my name?

Why was she in our house?

How did she know how to play Bella's lullaby?

I had to find out who she was. Now.

"I'm going to Forks now." I announced.

"Not without us."

"Yeah, we want to find out who she is too!"

"If you're going we are too!"

My siblings started objecting.

I sighed and thought for a moment before I nodded resignedly.

_Looks like a trip to Forks was ahead of us._


	14. Author's Note : Explanation and SORRY!

**Authors Note ONLY:**

**Okay, I know you hate these, but this is a must. I know I have not been updating in like, a year, literally, but I want you guys not to worry, I will be finishing the story. I just don't know **_**when **_**I have time to update **_**From Dawn To Twilight**_**.**

**I really apologise for not updating the story in ages, but before you guys come to my house with pitchforks and everything, I want you guys to understand that I didn't do so well in my major exam (PSLE) last year. I only got a measly 247, including my Higher Chinese points in it, and in my (tiny) country, the highest is 285.**

**Horrible, right? So anyways, because of my **_**horrible **_**marks, I'm not eligible to join all the IP Programs schools. But no worries, I love my new secondary school, which is a all girls' school **_**again,**__**and **_**also requires us to buy Tablet PC(s) each, cause they're like, our textbooks! Yay, less bag load! (search it on Google if you don't know what it means.) But I have another chance, if I excel in my studies and extra curricular CCA, which for me is Hockey, by the end of next year, I can get another chance to get into the IP Program, and enter a JC or sec school.**

**I know you guys are thinking, "**_**What a nerd!"**_**, but did you know if I get into the IP Program, I get to skip 'O' Levels, and just study for my 'A' Levels? If you don't know what that means, search it up on Google or something. Then you'll understand.**

**Also, I want to tell the readers of my story, if you really don't like my **_**unicorn, sparkling lotion and stars etc.**_**, don't bother flaming. But feel free to give me constructive criticism, just put my faults in a gentle manner, LOL. :D Please give me advice too!  
**

**I'm not the type who plans out all of what happens in my story before I even write a chapter, I'm the type who lies in the bed at night, daydreaming, and then I suddenly have an inspiration, or an idea for the next chapter, and write it down. SO that's one of the reasons for my over-active imagination. =) **

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SENT EVEN SENT ME A PM JUST TO ASK ME WHETHER I'M GOING TO CONTINUE MY STORY. It really pleases me that some of you guys will even bother to PM me just to ask me to continue the story!**

**Lot's of Love,**

**JJ aka .Stars / Book-Luver-Girl**

**P.S. HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Hope all the Chinese people in the world get more ang paos, especially with the recession going on and all that. :D You know, my tuition teacher said that like when the recession in the 1930s is names "The Great Depression", this time, it's named, "The Great Crash". True or not true? It's also second to the Great Depression, apparently.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I absolutely LURVE you guys! No matter how long I don't update, you guys still continue to support me! Hell, even **_**I'm **_**surprised by the amount of support I'm getting! I know that my chapters are **_**seriously**_** short (and not always sweet) and most of the time, they're kinda exaggerated, but you guys still continuously to send me reviews (and numerous pms – shocker!) to encourage me and wish me good luck for my grades. **

**Anyways, I would like to thank ****zashley94****. ****Not only did she review **_**each and every chapter of this (odd) story, **_**she also told me some mistakes…. Of course, there are numerous others who didn't care about the unicorns and stars, but even if they did, supported me! **

**And my little lovelies! Today is my 13****th**** birthday! :D YAY!!!!!! So, I'm finally 13yo. Hahaha. Too bad I'm "quarantined"….I had a 39.1 degree fever last Friday and was sentenced to 1 week of MC…! On the bright side, my mom planned this weekend at a hotel in Sentosa! WOOHOO!!**

**Warning: There are minor spoilers about Breaking Dawn, so don't say I didn't warn you about that. Also, I changed my mind, no flames, but constructive criticisms are welcome. And if you don't like the fairy tale crap, I don't even understand why you are still reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****Also, b4 I get sued, I want to say this.**

**Author Me (JJ): I own the Twilight Saga.**

**Dear Idiotic BFF Stinky (her nickname, but she doesn't **_**really **_**stink): JJ!**

**Darling Me ;): But I **_**do**_**!! It's currently on my bookshelf. *Shows Stinky books* See!**

**Not Really Stinky Stinky: *Gives JJ **_**the **_**look***

**Sweet Me: Fine! I don't **_**really**_** own the Twilight Saga. Now you've gone and ruined my day. Happy now?**

**Now Very Stinky Stinky: Actually, I am.**

**Pissed and upset JJ: I hate you.**

**Stinky Stinky Smelly!: I love you too. (Not typo error, we usually do these sort of weird conversations.)**

**Recovering Me: I love The Mortal Instruments series of books. Maximum Ride is quite good too! Not as good as Twilight of course…**

**Music: Everything on the radio station 91.3FM~~  
**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, the songs/albums chosen for my "Music" section are actually randomly picked out from my iTunes library, which consists of over 1000 songs, or just about anywhere I hear music from, so understand that they don't actually **_**match **_**with the chapter…hehe…**

**Sorry for the extremely long A/N! I bet most of you guys just skipped it, eh? XD**

**As we all know, dearly loved Twilighter Daddy's Little Cannibal has just passed on. May she be with the Cullens. **

Chapter Fourteen: Bella's POV

In vampire speed, reaching Forks from Volterra, Italy would only take about one and a half day, but if you added the time you needed to hide from the sunlight, you probably would get there with another half a day gone.

As I also wanted to get in there legally so I wouldn't meet with any more complications, I needed to take the plane. So I used my fake passport which stated I was eighteen, and took my blue Lamborghini and got ready for a road trip. **(A/N: I'm not sure it it's possible to get from Volterra, Italy to Forks, Washington, but let's pretend that it is, ok?)**

I didn't want to rush, so I took my own sweet time. Ever since I learnt of my power of absorbing other vampires' abilities, I had been learning how to control them too.

So by now, I could absorb abilities with only a slight wince.

But that didn't mean it didn't _hurt_. It most certainly did, but I just chose not to _show_ it.

Anyway, I didn't bring anything at all with me, taking with me just my (annoyingly expensive but nice) Chanel wallet, iPhone (which Renata, Aro's wife and my mother figure, bought for me), and the outfit I was wearing. I knew it was impossible for me to bring Haine, well possible, but very troublesome, so I let her to do some of her own travelling while I was away. She always knew when I needed her, so it would be okay.

I had driven near a shopping mall's car park when I saw _it_. Well, _it_ couldn't actually be described as an _it. It _was actually a gorgeous girl that looks so beautiful, she looked inhumane. In fact, I was willing to bet five hundred bucks to say she was, in fact, _not _human at all.

But even saying she was gorgeous was an insult. If I thought that I could be compared to Rosalie and win, this girl could probably stamp Rosalie to the ground immediately. She was just _that _amazing, and hell, even a girl like me who didn't swing that way had to admit that.

The girl looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, like me, and she had long golden-hair that was tied up into a loose bun, with a few tendrils of her gold locks curling and framing her pale heart-shaped face. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of dark Chanel sunglasses that highlighted her high cheekbones. To top it off, she wore a tight-fitting black cashmere top and simple skinny jean. Though she was probably just around my height and had a very petite figure, the outfit she wore managed to make her legs seem endlessly long, not to mention show off all her curves, though I doubt that it was just this outfit. For this type of girls, they could put on a canvas bag and still manage to looks fabulous.

While all these appraising probably took a few seconds only, it was also the time that this girl took to get into a Chevrolet Corvette Blue Devil and drive out into the road.

At first, I didn't notice anything suspicious, after all, this was Volterra, where the city was run by vampires, this girl was probably a vampire too, nothing else amiss. It was only after 2 minutes that I noticed that the Chevrolet Corvette Blue Devil was following closely behind my blue Lamborghini. A little _too _closely, as a matter of fact.

I did a few experiments, turning into many different roads, but she always followed closely, never losing me. I tried to shake her off by driving into places with heavy traffic, but she persisted, always disappearing before suddenly appearing behind my car again when I looked at the rear view mirror once more.

At the beginning, it was slightly unnerving, but then it became more than just slightly unnerving, and it turned into full out annoyance. Who was she to do this to the daughter of the leaders of the vampire world?

So it was this feeling that made me pull over at the side of the road and exit my car. As expected, the car behind me followed suit and stopped to. A few seconds later, the girl also stepped out of the car, but instead of facing me like I thought she would, she just leaned against the door of her car, never saying anything, but yet looking silent and deadly at the same time.

I had to admit, I was shocked. Even though I was not officially announced as one of the most important people in the vampire world, I knew that people could feel the aura of power that radiated from me. This girl though, just stood in front of me, waiting for me to make the first move, while she just ignored me.

The tension between us was so thick, you probably needed more than a steak knife to cut it. It was finally me who relented, speaking in my new voice, "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

I knew the girl standing in front of me was a vampire, therefore she would have heard me no matter what, but she gave no signs that she did. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that she was following me, I probably would think that she didn't even think I _existed_!

As if reading my thoughts, she closed her eyes and tipped her head back, as if she was just enjoying the weather, and said in the silkiest voice I ever heard, "What do you think?"

It was then she turned her head to me and asked me, "Am I an angel, or a devil? A friend or simply, just a foe?" The way she looked at me, even through her sun glasses, I felt as if she could see every part of me – the ones I fought so hard to keep hidden, the ones that I hated, the cracks in my hearts, the wounds inflicted on me, the non-existent scars that would cover every inch of my skin.

"Come along now, Isabella Swan."

To hear those words, coming from a stranger's mouth, I could not believe it. It had been ages since I had last heard someone call me that. The way she said it, it made me question my identity, made me even more confused, made me feel dizzy and weak. I was a vampire and a star, it was almost impossible for us to show weaknesses, especially me. To show a random person this, I was way too far gone.

My vision blurred, and I felt like I wanted to empty my stomach, when I had nothing in it at all. I could feel myself lurching forward, curling forward, in other words, simply feeling incredible nauseous.

Who was this girl? What did she want?

More importantly, _how did she know?_

**A/N: So this is my little gift to you patient ppl out there – a chapter after what, a year?! **

**P.S. I decided not to delete the author's note anymore, cuz I wanna keep the reviews! :P Oh yeah! Please help me reach the 600 review mark! As a birthday prezzie??? Please! :D LOLS. (I sound desperate!)**


End file.
